Fix Me
by Alpal206
Summary: His own love for his best friend would need to be put aside. Right now, he needed to fix her. AU BL
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! After weeks of writing and anticipation, this story is finally here. It's going to be a very AU story so stick with me. It's centered around Brooke/Lucas but there may be some Brooke/Nathan later on. Basically, Brooke and Lucas have been best friends since childhood but don't worry, it's different. There's a twist that should be apparent at the end of the prologue. Everything will be explained as the story goes on. Thank you so much to my beta, Nora. I coudn't write this without you.

Please read and leave me some feedback so I can improve future chapters.

**_--_**

She smoothed down the cream-colored material around her waist a third time. The satin felt soft and majestic in her sweaty palms. Pearls fastened around her neck added a glint of glamour. The diamond-white heels clicked together, and she wondered for a second if she would be able to escape to the safeness of home if she combined the gesture with the magic words.

Nerves struck through her veins but she dismissed them as pre-wedding jitters. Today would be the happiest day of her life, the day she would finally marry and start her life with Nathan.

Glancing at her reflection once more in the mirror, she grinned, pleased with her appearance. Her dark hair was pulled back in an elegant French twist, the sheer, snow-white veil secured on top. The dress fit her like a glove, complete with exquisite beading laced exquisitely around the bodice.

In five minutes, she'd be walking down the aisle towards her whole future. That thought brought back a few more nerves, which she proceeded to brush off.

Looking in the mirror, she saw the familiar figure of her best friend at the door. Unable to contain her happiness, she let a smile creep across her face as she walked over to him happily.

"Lucas, the wedding starts in a few minutes. I'd think that Nathan's best man should be at the altar ready to go."

He took a nervous breath and shakily let it out. Her smile turned to a frown as he started to talk.

"Brooke, sweetheart. ...There's not going to be a wedding," he whispered, his insides turning out as she started to back away.

"What do you mean? Nathan's already out there, with all our friends and family, and we're getting married. You should be next to him, silly."

He hesitated before speaking, searching for a better way to break the news.

"Nathan's gone."

She blinked back a few tears before questioning him again. "Gone? Did he go to get some water? You and I both know how much of a sweater he is." She let out a nervous chuckle, willing him to take back his words.

"He's not coming back."

He saw the look on her face turn from confusion to anger to sadness, and in a flash of white she was gone, running out the church. Worry tormented him as he ran out after her.

Brooke sprinted into the parking lot in search of any trace of Nathan. Rain poured around her. Mud puddles splashed her long dress and damaged her shoes. She barely noticed.

Lucas watched with a heavy heart as she looked around helplessly for a few moments before she started sobbing, falling to the floor in a heap of tears. He ran over and took her in his arms.

"It's-It's not fair. Why? Why would he leave me? We love each other. We were supposed to spend our lives together. What'd I do to deserve this?"

"Absolutely nothing, princess."

He held her as she cried and gathered her up in his arms, carrying her shivering body into warmth.

As she continued to sob, he couldn't help but want to murder his brother for doing this, for banishing his best friend, the woman he loved, on her wedding day.


	2. Dying In Your Arms Tonight

**Extended summary: **"Your love surrounds me like the air I breathe. Your kiss touches me as gentle as a breeze. Your touch is as tender as that of a child. Your hug is warm, meek, and mild. Each day we grow older and its plain to see, the love that you give me is all that I need." —Natalie E. Dolan. Brooke is devastated when Nathan walks away from her on their wedding day. She turns to her best friend, Lucas, for help, unaware of the deep feelings he secretly harbours for her. As he helps her cope with the ruining of a relationship she had such high hopes for, they begin to grow closer and are forced to struggle with the transition of their relationship from best friends to something so much more.

**Author's Note**- I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews. 22 on a prologue is absolutely insane. So thank you all for your kind words and thoughts. I'm glad so many people liked the prologue and I hope you like the direction the story is going in. Your reviews motivate me to update quickly, as you can tell with this chapter. Please continue to read and give me feedback to let me know what you're thinking. Thank you again and enjoy the chapter!

"_Sometimes I wish I were a kid again. Skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts."_

---

The sky was almost pitch-black, even though it was seven o'clock in mid October. Rain poured down as the clouds opened up and created a dark atmosphere throughout the city. Whoever said weather reflected moods seemed to be accurate on this especially dreary day.

Lucas held Brooke until they reached his truck, placing her carefully in the front seat as her sobs continued, a little more hushed than before. He started driving towards his apartment before she recognized the route and the tears increased rapidly. Lucas placed his hand on her thigh, rubbing it up and down comfortingly as his eyes glanced back and forth between her and the road. Even with make-up running all over her face and tears all over the place, she had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. It was so delicate, like that of a porcelain doll that could crack with the wrong touch.

And that reminded him of Nathan, his ass of a brother who had ditched Brooke on her wedding day. Lucas' blood boiled when he remembered how Nathan had simply strolled out, muttering a pathetic apology as he went. Brooke's increased sobs broke him from his thoughts and he turned all his attention on her.

"Luke, we can't go this way," she sniffled.

"Why not, Brooke?"

She gulped before allowing the difficult words to escape her throat. "That street on the left is where-where the house was."

Lucas glanced at her, eyes furrowed in confusion. "What house, baby?"

"The one-The one with the white picket fence and the swing set," she sobbed. "It had blue shutters but he was going to repaint them one day."

His eyes squinted as he tried to recall anything he could about such a house. Blue shutters and a white picket fence?

"There were some cracks in the ceiling," she continued, swallowing her wails, as she did, "nothing that couldn't be fixed. It had a great little kitchen where I would have cooked eggs and spaghetti. That's all I really know how to do but I could have learned more."

Lucas kept silent as they arrived at his apartment. He ran to open the car door for her as she continued to mumble about the house they had past. Seeing her sitting there with no intention of moving, he swooped her up and carried her in his arms into the apartment.

Funny, he thought ironically. Nathan should be the one carrying her through a door this way.

He placed her down on the couch before sprinting into the kitchen, searching for some water and sleeping pills that would hopefully help her relax.

Brooke accepted them gratefully, downing the pills before he could blink.

She yawned, even though it was early, and he remembered his gray, hooded jacket that she had always loved to sleep in when they were in high school.

"Ready for bed, princess?"

She nodded, sitting in her place on the black leather couch in a daze. Tears leaked from her hazel eyes as she thought back to her past, to yesterday even.

Strong arms broke her out of her daze as she felt her body being swept up for an uncountable time that day. He carried her into his bedroom, taking out the clothes she missed from her youth. The warm gray sweatshirt, worn out and still smelling fresh of Lucas, and a pair of black sweatpants he had lent her many times when she slept over at the last minute.

Brooke stood up and stepped in front of him, standing there impatiently until she felt his shaky hand on her upper back.

His breath hitched in his throat as his hands made his way down her elegant back, bare in the gown. He allowed a shaky hand to reach the zipper and pull it down, fingers trailing down her lower back.

She stood still in place and he took it as a cue to continue helping her. He slowly pulled the thin straps off her soft, golden shoulders, shuddering from the close contact.

As she pulled the dress down to put on his clothes, Lucas had to look away. Sure, he'd seen Brooke in a bra before, but it was somehow different now. She was hurting and vulnerable. He felt like he'd somehow be taking advantage of her.

"You can turn back around," she called to him when noticing his body faced the opposite way.

He turned around and saw her looking more comfortable in his outfit. Her long, chestnut waves were unpinned a few strands at a time as she took out her bobby pins and the locks tumbled down her shoulders.

She climbed onto the bed, snuggling under the covers silently. Lucas headed toward the door when her soft, raspy voice stopped him.

"Don't leave me. Please," she begged.

"Never, princess."

Lucas was about to slip under the blanket but paused. She turned to look up, question in her eyes.

"I just remember you don't like the left side."

Brooke gave him a sad smile as he took her place on the bed. She fell down next to him, immediately snuggling to his side, trying to place her body as close to his as possible.

He wrapped his arms around her, one on the small of her back and the other near her shoulders.

"Goodnight."

"Night, Cheery," he replied, waiting until her breath evened before allowing himself to close his eyes; even in his unconscious state, however, he worried about her.

---

Tables dressed in white sheets filled the large room, an exquisite gold bow fastened onto the back of each chair. Centerpieces full of an assortment of colored flowers added elegance. The room was the sight of a fairytale wedding that would have been marvelous had the groom not walked out on the bride.

Some fairy tales weren't meant to come true, it seemed.

"Such a shame that this all has to go to waste. Damn that Nathan Scott," said a curly haired blonde as she walked around the room, trailing her fingers softly over the fabric covering the tables.

"I know what you mean," said another voice. "Sure, he was an ass back in high school, but I didn't think he'd ever do that to Brooke. He was so in love with her."

Haley and Peyton walked around the reception room, trying to clean up the area of the left over trash. The parents of the brunette and distressed bride had pleaded the suddenly uncomfortable guests to stay for dinner, and it was up to the loyal friends of the bride to stay behind and take care of anything and everything.

"It's a good thing Lucas took her home," Haley said.

Peyton nodded. "When I met the three of them in high school, it was always Brooke and Lucas first. They were best friends and practically inseparable. I couldn't even keep them apart for more than a few minutes."

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "They were always really close. It was a shock to me that they weren't together by high school." She had met them back in elementary school, but it wasn't until later did she become a true part of their friendship.

_Ten year-old Haley James walked shyly onto the playground, trailing one foot behind the other. She walked over to an empty swing, figuring it was a way she wouldn't have to talk to anyone._

_On the swing to her left, a girl sat happily as a boy stood behind her, pushing her back and forth. The girl giggled as the wind blew through her pretty, raven colored hair. Her pink shirt and jean skirt made a nice outfit and matched with the pink headband. She looked like the happiest kid in the world, dimples in full swing, and Haley was slightly jealous._

_The boy pushing her looked at her adoringly, and he smiled at her in a way that told Haley he cared. His blonde hair was messy and his blue t-shirt was only slightly wrinkled. He smiled at her happiness and laughed as she told a joke._

_"Hey, Luke, why did the chicken cross the road?"_

_The boy rolled his eyes, yet with a smile, before answering, "Gee, I don't know, Brooke."_

"_You have to guess!" she whined as he sighed and pretended to search long and hard for an answer._

"_So he could get to the other side?" he answered like it was obvious._

"_No! So he could get some chicken," she said playfully, laughing at her own joke._

_He rolled his eyes before turning back to her. "Brookie, chickens don't eat chickens. Why would he cross the road to eat a chicken?"_

"_Because I said so. And we both know I'm always right!" She grinned fully and he started laughing too._

"_See. Told you it was funny." She stuck her tongue out at him and they both laughed. Brooke looked at the quiet girl next to her and smiled in her direction before she talked._

"_Hey, what's your name? Are you new?"_

_Haley looked at Brooke glancing at the tiny pink purse in Brooke's hand before answering in a small voice, "Haley James. I moved houses so this is a new school for me."_

"_Cool! This school's kind of fun. We get recess and playtime. Today, I brought M&M's for lunch. They're my favorite," Brooke informed her, nodding her head vigouresly before remembering the boy next to her and pointing at him. "Oh, this is my best friend: Lucas."_

_Lucas looked at Haley shyly and greeted her. "Hi. Nice to meet you. Brooke's right. This school's nice. They allow us to trade lunches and Brooke always has the best desserts."_

_The brunette on the swing grinned. "It's true. My nanny sneaks all kinds of treats in. Want to come play with us?"_

_Haley smiled and nodded her head, following the best friends to the monkey bars._

"Even back then, they wouldn't leave each other's side. It's kind of funny that nothing's changed since the fifth grade."

Peyton nodded quietly and they continued to finish up their cleaning around the place. She wouldn't admit it, but she honestly wasn't surprised the wedding didn't happen.

Although, she thought Brooke would've been the one to call it off, not Nathan.

---

Lucas awoke sometime later that night to the familiar sound of Brooke's crying voice.

He looked to the side of bed to find her curled up in a fetal position, her back to him.

"Cheery," he whispered, placing a hand on her shaking shoulders.

She shrugged him off, breathing deeply before turning to him.

He looked down into her tearfilled eyes, and his heart ached for her.

"Don't call me that," she whispered. "I'm anything but cheery now."

Slightly taken aback by her harsh tone, he lay silently for a moment, contemplating what to say to make her feel better.

"Sorry," he mumbled lamely, his attempt for something more comforting to say ending in vain.

The two lay silent for a moment and he watched her, watched how she shut her eyes to keep the tears in, how her lips pressed in a tight line to supress the strangled sobs.

"Luke," she whispered in a raspy voice.

He placed a hand on hers, urging her to go on.

"Why did he do it?" she asked. "Why would he leave me after everything we've been through?"

His eyes softened as he looked at her, the perfect picture of a broken girl. "I don't know, Brooke. I do know he must have been out of his mind to leave a girl like you," he whispered quietly.

She let out a saddened sigh, leaning closer to him. "Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough for him?"

Lucas was quick to answer. "No, Brooke," he said in a forceful whisper. "Don't ever think that. You are more than enough for any man."

A few more tears fell out of her eyes and she asked again, "Then why?"

Lucas pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her as her tears dampened his old, grey shirt.

"I don't know what Nathan was going through but he obviously wasn't thinking. He'd be crazy to leave someone as great as you. He'll never find anyone else that compares . . ."

"Thank you, Lucas."

_He watched her from his spot down the hall as her contagious laugh filtered through the air, the girl in front of her talking animatedly, Brooke listening eagerly. _

_At the pit of his stomach, his gut was performing an aerobatic show, flipping and flopping, making him writhe in anticipation. _

_For over a week now, he'd been waiting to ask her, and for these seven days, he contemplated how it would flow. He would walk up to her, greet her with a smile, calm himself down and ask her if she would like to accompany him to the school dance this weekend. _

_It sounded pretty easy, but now that he was standing in front of her, the idea of it all seemed bizarre to him. What if she rejected him? Or worse: What if she already had a date that he hadn't known about?_

_Before he could think to turn back around, she was bouncing over to him, eyes sparkling as usual, and he found his stomach resuming its butterfly jumps._

"_Hey, Broody. What have you been up to, besides not so secretly ogling my friend?" Her playful voice caused him to grin._

_'Just thinking about you,' he thought to himself. "Ah, nothing much. How's my Cheery been?" _

_She grinned again. "Cheery. Bevin just informed me that cheer try-outs are coming up next week. All the years of cheer camp should finally pay off."_

_He couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure you'll make the squad."_

"_I hope. Morgan Finley's the captain; a real bitch, I've heard."_

"_You're great with everything you do, Brooke. I just don't see you not making it."_

_Brooke smiled as they stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. _

_Lucas interrupted the comforting silence. "So, I was wondering... There's this dance coming up and I was thinking—"_

_Lucas' words were cut off as a figure approached Brooke and wrapped their arms around her shoulder. She squealed in delight and Lucas narrowed his eyes at the boy._

"_Nathan," she smiled, "what are you doing here?"_

"_Just wanted to see my favorite girl."_

_Lucas rolled his eyes at Nathan's attempt to sway Brooke in his direction, and he frowned as he noticed it seemed to be working. If he could do anything right now, it'd be to keep Brooke away from Nathan; he was trouble._

"_That's so sweet. How have you been lately?"_

_Brooke and Nathan proceeded to talk as if Lucas was not standing in front of them, a deadly look on his face._

"_Pretty good. Preparing for basketball try outs."_

"_I'm sure you'll make it. The school could use some of your talent. I've seen you play, Nate. You're good."_

_He smiled. "Thanks. You're too sweet. So, listen, there's this dance coming up Friday night. How about you and I go together?"_

_Lucas stopped pretending to be nice, an obvious scowl taking form on his handsome face. No way. No way in _hell_ would Nathan take Brooke to the dance. He'd probably try to sleep with her that night anyway. Even at his young age, that's all he wanted with girls: a quick screw so that he could move onto the next one._

_Lucas quickly broke in. "Brooke and I don't really go to dances. We tend to hang out on our own instead. The whole dance thing is over rated," he said, lying through his teeth. During freshman year, Brooke had been asked out by most guys and she had obliged. Later that night, though, she'd be in his bed, crying in his arms as he tried to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. A never-ending cycle._

"_Lucas, that's not true and we both know it." She glared at him before turning her attention back to Nathan with a smile. "I'd loved to go with you."_

"_Great. I'll call you tomorrow to schedule. See you Friday. Can't wait." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then was off._

_Brooke was grinning ear-to-ear, absolutely ecstatic. "Can you believe he asked me, Luke? Isn't this great?"_

"_Yeah. Great," he muttered before walking off in the opposite direction._

"_Luke. Luke, wait up," she called, catching up with him and grabbing his arm to keep him still. "What's your problem? Nathan likes me and I like him. Why can't you be happy for us? I don't understand your problem with him. You're my best friend. Nothing is going to change that."_

_He rolled his eyes. "You don't get it, Brooke, and you won't take the time to." He walked off again before she could follow him._

Lucas closed his eyes, forcing the memory from his head.

"Anything for you, Brooke," he said, tightening his hold on her and laying a kiss on her cheek.

Brooke forced a smile up at him, snuggling her head into his chest.

They lay there in silence until he noticed Brooke had become visibly upset once more.

"Hey, what's wrong, princess?" He held her tighter as the tears became apparent on her pale face. The moonlight shone through the window, glowing on her angelic face, bringing out a sparkle in her tears.

"There were three bedrooms," she whispered. "One would've been perfect for a baby eventually. And now someone else will have it, get to live their life there."

He had finally realized what house she was talking about, and in turn, realized how much of an idiot he was for not being able to figure it out sooner.

"Nathan and I were going to buy it," she continued, "after we were married." She wiped away tears furiously, angry with herself. "I'm sorry I keep on doing this—breaking down and needing you. It's not fair to you."

"Brooke, you know there's nothing I'd rather be doing now than being here with you. You're the only person I really care about, besides my mom and Keith. So don't for a minute apologize to me. Why don't we try to get some more sleep?"

She nodded and gave him a faint smile before cuddling back in his arms, feeling safe again and finally falling asleep.

Lucas admired the sleeping Goddess next to him. He stroked her face softly, praying she would sleep peacefully.

"I love you, Brooke. Goodnight." Placing a small kiss on her head, he cradled her in his arms, eventually drifting off into a deep sleep.


	3. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Extended Summary: **Brooke is devastated when Nathan walks away from her on their wedding day. She turns to her best friend, Lucas, for help, unaware of the deep feelings he secretly harbours for her. As he helps her cope with the ruining of a relationship she had such high hopes for, they begin to grow closer and are forced to struggle with the transition of their relationship from best friends to something so much more.

**Author's Note: **I apologize sincerely to everyone for taking three weeks to get this chapter up. Now, a lot's happened but I'm not going to sit here and make excuses. I hope all the readers and great reviews continue with following my story. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, it means a lot to mean. The next chapter's already done so it should be up in 1-2 weeks and it's my favorite so far. All the future chapters should take about two weeks to be up. Here's a long one for the long wait. I apologize about the wait and please enjoy and leave feedback to help me! Thank you.

--

The smell of fresh cooked eggs and bacon awoke her from the sound sleep. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eye with her hand.

The door opened, and Lucas came waltzing in, holding a tray in his two hands, beautiful smile on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted her, walking over to her side of the bed and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He placed the tray down in front of her, reaching over to each side of it and pulling down the wooden legs attached to it so it sat neatly in front of Brooke.

Brooke looked down at the tray, a small smile playing at her face at the less than elaborate although time consuming breakfast he cooked up for her: the classic sloppy eggs and smiley bacon, and two pancakes covered in syrup. To the side stood a glass of milk and at the front of the dish lay a single red rose.

"For you," Lucas said, picking up the rose and handing it to Brooke, placing a subtle kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," Brooke replied softly.

Lucas smiled. "And how are we this morning?" he asked, sitting at the side of the bed in front of her.

"Tired," she replied, heaving a sigh. She looked down at the tray of food, regaining her smile. "But hungry."

"Well then eat up. I spent all morning slaving away over the hot stove. Lucky for you I didn't pass out from exhaustion."

She smirked as she picked up her fork and knife, cutting off a piece of the pancake. "Drama queen," she muttered with a small smile, eating the bite off her fork.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning over to her. "_Drama_ queen? I'm a guy in case you forgot." He nodded pointedly, stealing a slice of bacon off of her plate to which Brooke scowled to.

"You're still very dramatic," Brooke pointed out. "You should have gone into acting instead of whatever you're in now. What is it again? Accounting or something?" she teased, and Lucas was happy she was slowly loosening up again.

Rolling his eyes playfully at her he said, "You know my job, Brooke, even if you do constantly refer to it as, and I quote, 'something to do with sports.'"

"I don't see what the problem is," she said, shrugging her shoulders. He raised his eyebrows and she took a sip from her glass. "I know, like, nothing about sports. 'Something' is at least in the general are of sports, you know. You should be pleased I know that much," she told him, raising her own eyebrows and nodding at him.

Lucas laughed and shook his head, reaching over to grab a bit of her eggs this time before her hand swatted him away.

"My eggs and bakey," she told him childishly.

He couldn't help but let out a deep laugh at her words. "'Bakey'? I haven't heard that one since the first grade."

"I know," she said, smiling as her fork played with the eggs. "How did it go? 'Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey,'" she sang in a quiet voice as she tried to remember the old tune they used to sing as children.

They both laughed and Lucas was pleased Brooke finally let out a laugh of her own.

The phone rang loudly, and Brooke's laughter died down as she stared at it. For a moment neither of them moved and then Lucas said, "Guess I should pick that up."

"That'd make sense because it's yours," Brooke mumbled and he rolled his eyes before hoisting himself off of the bed and reaching for the ringing phone.

--

Doorbell chimes and loud knocks awoke Haley from her nap that evening. She walked downstairs, letting out a yawn before opening the door.

"Brooke," she said, eyes opening wide at the sight of her friend. "Hi. Uh, come on in." She moved aside, pulling the hem of her blue tank top down and following her friend into her house.

She hated to ask, because she already knew the answer, but it was the only thing Haley found herself able to say. "How are you?"

Brooke wrapped her arms around herself as she walked through the foyer and into the living room. "I'm alive," she said.

Haley let out a breath and nodded. "Uh, I'm going to go put on some coffee," she told Brooke, who nodded quietly in return.

Taking off her coat and resting it in between her hands, Brooke sat on the olive sofa. Her hand on the armrest, she scratched her head as she awaited Haley's return.

"So," Haley said as she walked back in, dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail now, offering Brooke a warm smile, "what's going on?"

Brooke paused before speaking firmly, "I need to do something and you need to be there with me."

Haley's eyebrows creased in worry as she asked, "You know I'd do anything for you, Brooke, but what do you need me for?"

"I want to go to the apartment...but I don't want to see him alone," she said, praying her friend wouldn't see her as a coward.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? So fast, only a day after the wed—" She stopped herself before she could speak more, lowering her eyes when Brooke said nothing. "I mean, after Saturday," she stuttered.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You can say it, Hales. A day after the wedding, the wedding that didn't happen."

"Right." She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "Why do you want to see him?"

"Because I deserve a damn explanation, don't I?" asked Brooke.

Haley nodded her head before looking up and asking Brooke, "Why didn't Lucas come?"

"He can't come. If Nathan were there, he'd probably kill him. I'd end up dragging them away from each other and it'd end in disaster."

Again Haley nodded her head in understanding. "You sure you want to do this tiger? This soon?"

Brooke nodded her head. She wasn't about to be talked out of it, and she was sick because of him. "I have to. For me."

Haley agreed and hugged her friend before they headed toward Haley's door. "Ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

--

Lucas opened the door, eager to question the person on the opposite side. "What's wrong, Mom?" he asked quickly, ushering her inside. "What'd you have to come all the way over here to tell me?"

In walked his mother, Karen Roe, holding a wicker basket, sunglasses perched on her head. She placed the basket on his kitchen counter and walked into the living room.

She stood in front of him and pulled him into a hug, asking, "How have you been, my boy?"

"Okay."

When she pulled back they moved to sit on the couch.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"I actually came to see Brooke. Where'd she go?" The girl was like a daughter to her, and it was in Karen's nature to worry about her.

He shrugged, sitting back. "Beats me. She mumbled something about doing it for her and then ran out before I could ask any questions."

"And you didn't go after her?" she snapped, frustrated with him.

"Her car was pulling out of the driveway before I could rush down the stairs," he protested. "Besides, I'm sure Brooke's fine. She's probably with Peyton or something."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just-I'm worried about her. I know she needs space but she was just left by the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through."

"I know, Mom," he said, picturing Brooke's tear stained face, "but Brooke's always been fine on her own and I'm sure she just needed one of her girls right now."

Karen pulled off her sunglasses and rested them in her hand, playing with the edge of them. "I just can't believe Nathan would do this. He left her on their wedding day, no words to her or nothing. He was supposed to be the one to take care of her and love her forever."

"Yeah, right," mumbled Lucas, rolling his eyes.

Karen looked down at him. "You shouldn't hate him. He's your brother, and I'm sure he has an explanation. It was just a pretty low thing for him to do to her."

"I have all the right in the world to hate him right now," Lucas said, voice rising. "I saw how heartbroken she was, Mom. I took her home and I held her all night while she cried. I had to assure her that there was nothing wrong with her," he yelled, "and any guy who makes Brooke think otherwise is a guy I can hate," he finished, slumping back onto the couch.

"You sound like you care about her a lot," his mom said softly.

"Of course I care," he said quickly, "I lo—"

She raised her eyebrows expectantly, on his tail for an answer. "Love?" she asked in a knowing tone.

Lucas paused, searching for answer. "She's my best friend, Mom. I love her like a sister," he confirmed with a nod.

"Whatever you say," Karen mumbled, standing up and moving to the kitchen.

--

They pulled up to the white condo and Haley noticed Brooke's nervous gaze.

"Brooke, it'll be alright. We'll go in the house, find Nathan, kick his ass, and everything will be alright," she comforted her, placing a hand on top of hers.

"I wish it was that easy," Brooke said as she opened the car door and they both stepped out.

They walked towards the door, side by side, and Brooke stopped at the door. "Maybe I should go in by myself," she said to Haley, squinting her eyes, biting her lip nervously.

Haley gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand, letting her know she'd wait outside for her.

Brooke knocked on the door, once, twice, and when he didn't answer she gave the knob a quick turn and was surprised to find it unlocked.

She shrugged at Haley and walked inside, and immediately, the feeling that something wasn't right hit her.

As she walked through the one bedroom apartment, she couldn't help but marvel at its décor, having picked out everything herself.

The living room was the biggest room in the house, the second being the master bedroom, and it had taken a while to complete—and there were still a few last hand touches to be done.

"Nathan," Brooke called as she walked inside.

Receiving no answer, she continued into their bedroom. "Nathan," she called again.

Walking inside, she stood in the middle of the room, letting out a breath when she realized he wasn't there either.

The open closet caught her eye, and she squinted as she walked towards it, eyes widening when she saw it void of his clothes.

That's odd, she thought, her hand trailing down the fabric of one of her hanged coats before closing the closet and standing helpless once more.

She walked on into the bathroom to find his toothbrush missing as well. Her steps were slow as she walked backwards, eyes fixed on the cup in the bathroom, which held one, pink toothbrush.

Her back hit the wall and she stopped, eyes never moving.

She didn't want to believe it; she didn't want to believe he'd left.

She ran into the room then, opening his drawers, becoming frantic as she found nothing after nothing in each one; they were all empty.

Everything of his was gone.

And then she stalked back to the closet, ripping the doors open and rummaging through her clothes like a mad woman.

Her frantic moves stopped then, as she realized it wasn't there. His suitcase was gone, packed with all of his belongings and he had left her for good.

--

Haley let out a breath and wrapped her sweater tighter around herself, swaying back and forth as she waited for Brooke. It had been a while, and she hadn't heard any screaming or shouting.

She supposed that was a good thing.

But then she looked at her watch, and when she saw another five minutes had gone by, she decided to see what was taking her friend so long.

The door creaked as she opened it, and she walked slowly and hesitantly inside.

"Brooke," she called, frowning when no one answered.

She didn't hear their voices, only silence and she continued on into the master bedroom.

She called her name again, becoming frantic when she was met with no answer.

When she walked in, Brooke was standing still in front of her open closet, eyes transfixed on something inside.

"Brooke," Haley said softly, walking over to her side. She placed a hand on Brooke's arm. "Where is he?"

Brooke said nothing, her eyes didn't move, and Haley followed her gaze, eyebrows furrowing when she saw the closet only half-full.

"He's gone," Brooke croaked, confirming Haley's thoughts.

"Oh, Brooke," Haley said, turning to comfort her friend.

Brooke shook her head and simply took a few steps backwards until she came to the edge of the bed. Eyes still on the interior of the closet, she sat on the bed, placing her folded hands between her thighs.

Haley moved over to her, sitting next to her. "You want to go home, Brooke?"

She didn't answer.

"We could go have some lunch," she offered, frowning when Brooke didn't answer again.

Haley sat up slowly and moved out of the room, taking a glance at Brooke who had yet to take her eyes off of the closet.

"Come on, pick up, pick up," she muttered as she held the phone against her ear.

"_Hey, this is Lucas. Leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Damn you, Lucas Scott," Haley mumbled to herself, waiting for the beep.

"Lucas, it's me, Haley. Listen, Brooke and I are at her apartment. ...Something's come up and I don't know what to do. ...Just come as fast as you can."

She hung up, holding the phone to her chin. She sighed, hoping Lucas would get here quickly because she really didn't know what to do.

**--**

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked as he and his mother sat on the kitchen table, eating their lunch.

"Eventually. Brooke Davis is one strong girl," Karen said, setting one arm on the table. "She's been through a lot and that's only made her stronger. I don't see how this would be anything different."

"Remember that sleepover? In second grade?"

She smiled fondly at the idea of their life-long friendship. "Which one? There were quite a few sleepovers that year."

"The one in December. We had a snow day and you let Brooke sleepover because she didn't want to go home."

"I remember," she said with a nod. "What about it?"

"I heard your conversation with Brooke that night, the one about her family situation."

_Karen tiptoed down the hallway, careful not to wake the sleeping children in the nearby bedroom. She peered in Lucas' room and smiled at her son. His blonde hair was more rustled than normal and he looked peaceful, asleep with a smile on his face._

_The little girl on the floor next to him wasn't the same. Karen heard soft cries coming from her and could see her tiny body shaking lightly._

_Furrowing her eyebrows, she opened her son's door widely and walked in, finding Brooke crying into her pillow._

_She reached down next to the little girl and put a hand on her back, putting a finger to her lips when Brooke turned quickly. _

"_Sh," Karen said._

_Brooke sat up in her place, rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist._

"_Brooke, sweetheart," Karen whispered, "are you okay?"_

_The little girl shook her head, beginning to cry again._

_Not wanting Lucas to wake up, she grabbed Brooke's hand and walked her out of the room. Picking up the tiny seven year-old and setting her on her lap as they sat on the couch, Karen wiped at Brooke's tears, rubbing a hand on her back._

"_Want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked softly._

_Brooke nodded before whispering, "I miss my mommy and daddy. But I shouldn't. They don't love me."_

_Karen blinked, stunned with no words on her tongue. "Brooke, of course your parents love you."_

_She shook her head. "But they don't. Mommy and daddy are never home anymore, only Amelia."_

"_They're just busy with work, Brooke. You know, I work a lot at the café and Keith works a lot, too. Sometimes Lucas has to go to his grandparents' house after school. But we don't love him any less."_

"_But it's different. My daddy's always working and never home. And mommy just stays out all day. They both don't want to see me. That's why Amelia's there so much." Her voice was small and quivering as she tried to hold in her tears, and it broke Karen's heart to see her this way._

_Karen didn't want to tell the little girl that she had had the same feeling, knowing it would only be the confirmation she needed. She opened her mouth to speak but Brooke cut her off._

"_Daddy used to love me a lot. We'd always watch 'A Little Princess' together. I'd wear my pink princess costume and he used to tell me I was his little princess." Karen stroked the little girl's soft brunette curls softly, urging her to speak what she had to. "But one day," Brooke continued, letting a small hiccup escape her, "he stopped watching it with me and him and mommy didn't see me anymore. They stopped coming home during the day and left me with Amelia all the time. That's when they stopped loving me."_

_Karen took the little girl in her arms and held her as she cried, not sure of what to say. _

"_I love you, Karen. I wish you were my mommy," Brooke whispered, burying her head in the woman's shoulder._

"She broke my heart that night," Karen said as they recalled the memory.

Lucas was about to say something but the short beep of his phone went off. He walked over to it, pressing a few buttons before holding it to his ear. His facial expression changed as he listened to Haley's message, and he ran to get his coat.

"What is it?" Karen asked, following him into the doorway.

"Haley. Brooke and her were at the apartment and she just told me to get there as fast as possible. I don't know what happened. I'll call you," Lucas said as he kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door.

--

Haley heard a knock on the door and went to answer, relieved to see Lucas. "Luke, thank God. I don't know what to do with her," she said as they took quick strides to the bedroom.

"Why are you two here, Hales? How could you bring here the day after it happened?"

"Excuse me for listening to my friend and trying to help heal her pain," Haley said in defense to herself. "Don't you go and yell at me. I didn't do anything. She asked me to bring her here."

Lucas calmed down, stopping in his steps to put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Hales. I'm just worried about Brooke."

Haley sighed. "It's okay," she said, offering a small smile.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nathan left, like, totally left. Everything of his is gone."

Lucas eyes widened and then lit with fire, his fists clenching at his sides. "Where is she?"

Haley led him upstairs to where Brooke was still sitting on the bed; in the same position she was when Haley left her.

Lucas paused in his steps in front of the door for a moment, but then he rushed over to her, bending over and talking to her in a soft voice. "How about we go home, okay? You can rest and we'll deal with everything later?"

To Haley's surprise, Brooke nodded her head, still not allowing a word to escape her lips, and followed Lucas out of the apartment into his car.

"I'll take her home with me and I promise I'll call if anything changes. I'm sure she'll want to see you later anyway."

"Thanks for all of this, Lucas. I knew she'd listen to you." Haley hugged him and watched as he climbed into the car and drove off before doing the same herself.

--

Brooke and Lucas arrived at his apartment a few moments later and without saying a word; Brooke went off to bed, closing the door on her way.

Lucas was confused by her behavior. Last night, she wanted him with her and was clinging to him, like he could help her. But tonight, she was silent and very distant.

He brought a pillow and blanket over to the couch, opting to sleep there over the bedroom since Brooke seemed to want to be alone. No need to start any unnecessary issues, he thought.

Lying down on the couch, he thought back to the memory he shared with his mom. Brooke never really had parents or any family that paid attention to her, and now, with Nathan leaving, it was just all too much for her. Lucas only wished she wouldn't become too distant and hoped she would let him help her.

"Night, Brooke," he whispered into the air before falling asleep.

--

Lucas was awoken the next morning by the bright sun.

He glanced at the clock. 10:42, it blinked at him. Shit, he thought to himself, standing up, raking a hand through his hair.

He walked to his bedroom, knocking on the door before opening it and walking inside.

She wasn't asleep on the bed like he thought she would be. Walking through to the bathroom, he frowned when he didn't find her there either.

Walking back into the living room and passing into the kitchen, he stood shell-shocked with only one thought in his mind:

Brooke was gone.

--

I'll be updating very soon. Please leave some feedback. Thank you!


End file.
